The Bad Holiday Collection
by Anthony Staffenhagen
Summary: These are the fics I wrote that I felt weren't good enough to post on their own. Coincidentally, they all take place on a holiday.
1. Halloween Chapter 1

**2 Spoopy 4 Diancie**

Whatshername came to Anthony's house. Her Pokémon friends and Marshadow were by the mailbox.

Whatshername: Did they come yet?

Diancie: We haven't looked yet, we were waiting for you.

Whatshername noticed Anthony trying to lift his living room couch and his mom being mad at him.

Grace: You had no problem lifting it before, why are you having such a hard time now?

Anthony: Because it's stuck in the ground now and I'm not motivated by anger anymore.

Grace: That was a rhetorical question.

Whatshername: How the heck did Anthony's couch get stuck in the ground?

Diancie: Long story. It involves SpongeBob and people almost dying.

Whatshername: …..Okay you gotta tell me. You can't say a combination like that and not expect me to NEED to know.

Diancie: I'll tell you if you tell me your name.

Celebi and Emolga got very interested. Marshadow didn't really care because he had only known Whatshername for 4 days.

Whatshername: ….Never mind.

Diancie opened the mailbox and took out a package. They all got excited and went inside.

They opened the package and there was 4 Halloween costumes in it. But something wasn't quite right.

Marshadow: Somethin' ain't quite right here. These aren't the costumes I ordered.

Diancie: It's almost as if having the guy who's never heard of Amazon order the costumes from AMAZON was a bad idea.

Marshadow: Hey! I watched that tutorial video like 6 times. I couldn't possible have…...

Celebi: *screams in fear* This costume's not a pretty flower, it's a scary flower. Why is it that every Halloween, they've gotta take everything that's not scary and make it scary?

Whatshername: You mean like clowns?

Celebi: What are you talking about? Clowns are always scary.

Diancie took the Piranha Plant costume that Celebi got stuck with and yanked the teeth out of it.

Diancie: There. How's that?

Celebi: Much better.

Emolga took her costume out of the box.

Emolga: I thought you said that none of these were what you meant to order.

Marshadow: They aren't.

Emolga: Then how is my costume the right thing?

Marshadow: It's not. How is that a gumball?

Emolga: Oh. I guess you wouldn't know. Gumball is a character on Cartoon Network.

Marshadow: Oh. Well that's a much less strange costume choice. I just wish the costume I wanted to get Whatshername had come too.

Whatshername took her costume out of the box.

Whatshername: Eh, Harvey Beaks is boring, but at least it's not an octopus.

Marshadow: Yeah, but it was supposed to be Squid…

Celebi: Marshy, do NOT finish that sentence.

Whatshername: Was he about to say…..Squidward?!

Celebi: Absolutely not. He was gonna say Squid….uhh, just squid.

Whatshername: If you say so.

Whatshername went into Eureka's room to put her costume on. Marshadow looked in the box.

Marshadow: Hey wait a minute, the wrapping on mine says "Jack Black." Maybe I actually got the right one.

Marshadow unwrapped his costume and it was just a light blue shirt that said "Jack Black" on it. Marshadow was not amused. Diancie picked up the now empty box.

Diancie: Okay, now you really screwed up. I don't have a costume at all.

Marshadow: Oh, that wasn't a mistake.

Diancie: What?! Why didn't you get me a costume?

Marshadow: So that you wouldn't get to trick-or-treat with us.

Diancie threw Marshadow at the wall.

Diancie: Well, congratulations. Your stupid plan worked because I am NOT trick-or-treating without a costume.

Celebi: You're not? Well then I can't go either. It'll be way too scary.

Marshadow: No it won't, 'cause I'll be there with you.

Diancie was really, REALLY angry. She took Anthony's big bowl of candy and started eating the candy angrily.

Celebi: I don't think I should go, Marshy. Diancie obviously wants me to stay.

Diancie: No. It's fine. It's perfectly, perfectly fine.

Celebi: Diancie, I can tell when you're lying. Also, you just ate that bag of Skittles without opening it.

Diancie: HAVING TO THROW THE WRAPPERS AWAY IS BAD FOR THE ENVIRONMENT!

Hearing Diancie say that made Celebi smile even though she could tell she didn't mean it.

Anthony opened the front door and dragged the couch inside. Grace followed behind him, still mad.

Anthony: Diancie, you can't eat that, it's for the trick-or-treaters.

Diancie: And yet, here I am eating it. How do you explain that?

Whatshername came out of Eureka's room with her costume on now.

Whatshername: I'm not going either. It wouldn't be Halloween without Diancie. It's the day we met for cryin' out loud.

Anthony: Are you sure it wasn't a few days before Halloween?

Whatshername: I'm pretty positive it was Halloween.

Anthony brought the couch back to where it goes and laid down on it on his stomach.

Grace: If you're not going out, why'd you put your costume on?

Whatshername: I can still wear it even if I'm not trick-or-treating.

Diancie put the candy bowl down.

Diancie: Except you ARE! I am not gonna let Marshbutthole ruin Halloween for you too.

Whatshername: He already has. I am staying here if it kills me.

Diancie: Okay fine. But the rest of you are gonna go get candy, and you are going to enjoy yourselves.

Diancie gently pushed Celebi, Emolga, and Marshadow out the door. By this point, they had their costumes on and trick-or-treat bags/buckets in their hands. Celebi was sad because she could tell her best friend was upset.

Marshadow: Hey, wait! This has been bugging me all week. I understand how you do it, you use telepathy, but how come Whatshername doesn't speak a Pokémon language?

Whatshername: For the love of The Great Zapfish, why does everybody think I'm a…?!

Diancie slammed the door.

Grace: It's because you're clearly not a human, and the only non-human things that are supposed to exist are Pokémon. When you stop and think about it, you being here is kind of a crime against nature.

Whatshername: you beInG hEre Is kInd Of a criMe aGainSt naTure. Come on Diancie, let's go…

Diancie was shaking a lot.

Whatshername: …upstairs and play…..Are you okay?

Diancie: NEVER BETTER! I AM NOT WORRIED AT ALL!

Whatshername: I never said you were…

Diancie: WHY DOES CELEBI BEING FRIENDS WITH MARSHADOW BOTHER ME SO MUCH MORE THAN HER BEING FRIENDS WITH EMOLGA? OR HOW MUCH ME BEING FRIENDS WITH YOU BOTHERS CELEBI? I DON'T UNDERSTAND!

Whatshername: …..Maybe…

Diancie: COME ON, LET'S GO PLAY WHATEVER GAME YOU WERE GONNA SAY!

Whatshername: Uhh…yeah.

Diancie and Whatshername went upstairs to Anthony's room.


	2. Halloween Chapter 2

*doorbell rings*

Grace: Get up Anthony, there's trick-or-treaters here.

Anthony: Can you look out the window to see who it is first? Right now, I refuse to talk to…

Grace: I know what you're gonna say, and I am NOT telling them to go away if it's them. It's probably not them anyway, so just get up.

Anthony: Alright.

Anthony very slowly got up off the couch and went over to the front door. He opened the door and it was George and Karli. Their costumes were Darwin and Leni.

George & Karli: Trick-or…

Anthony stated cracking up about George's costume. But then he realized something and stopped laughing.

Anthony: Wait a second. George, you're being a girl you have a crush on for Halloween. That's kinda creepy.

George: Halloween costumes are supposed to be creepy.

Anthony: …..Huh. But anyway, your Darwin costume's awesome, Karli.

Karli: Thanks. Candy. Now.

Anthony: Uhh…..okie dokie then.

Anthony went over to the candy bowl and grabbed two pieces. He gave one to George and the other to Karli.

George: Hey, let's go to that house over there.

Karli: That's your house.

George: Oh yeah.

Anthony shut the door.

Anthony: *yawns*

Diancie: ANTHONY!

Anthony: Ah!

Diancie: I need you to make me a Halloween costume.

Anthony: *yawns* I'm really tired. Can it wait 'til tomorrow?

Diancie: …..No.

Anthony: Okay, I'll make you one. But it's gonna be as low quality as possible so I can get it done fast.

Diancie: Good.

Grace: Why do you want one anyway? I thought you were just gonna stay home.

Whatshername: She was. But while we were upstairs, she started freaking out about…

Diancie: "Freaking out" is an exaggeration.

Whatshername (whispering to Grace): No it's not.

Whatshername (not whispering): Anyway, Diancie didn't get why she's so upset about Celebi being friends with Marshadow.

Diancie: But then I figured it out. Because he has to go back to Kanto soon, he's gonna try to…Can you say it? I don't want to.

Whatshername: He's gonna…

Diancie: Wait. *covers her ears* Okay, go.

Whatshername: …try to convince Celbs to go with him.

Diancie: *uncovers her ears* Yeah, I still heard. Obviously, the reason he didn't buy me a costume was because he knew he wouldn't be able to convince her if I was there. So that's why I need a costume, to put a stop to Marshadow's EVIL!

Grace: …I really shouldn't ask questions unless I actually care about the answer.

Anthony showed Diancie the costume he made.

Anthony: Costume's done, Diancie.

Diancie: What the balls it this?

Anthony: It's a hanging chad.

Whatshername: What is a hanging chad?

Anthony: It's a….*yawns* I'll tell you… *yawns* after a quick little… *falls on the couch and falls asleep*

Diancie: Whatever, let's just go.


	3. Halloween Chapter 3

Diancie and Whatshername caught up with Celebi, Emolga, and Marshadow.

Celebi: Diancie, you changed your mind!

Marshadow: No! I mean…great.

Emolga was trying to figure out what Diancie's costume was.

Emolga: I give up. What on earth is your costume?

Diancie: It's a folding brad, or something. I don't know what it is either. But it's a costume, so it means I can come trick-or-treating. In Kalos. Not in Kanto, in KALOS. NOWHERE ELSE! And even if someone were to try to convince someone to leave Kalos, they wouldn't be able to because someone else is here now!

Emolga: What are you talking about?

Diancie: Shut up, Emolga.

 **After some trick-or-treating where Marshadow was mad that Diancie was there and she was happy she ruined his plan**

Celebi (shaking): Okay. We've got plenty of candy now, and it's really getting dark. So let's go home RIGHT NOW, pretty please.

Whatshername: We can't yet! We still gotta go to McBurger Queen Dunkin' Auntie Wendy's Long Johns Pop SubQuiz Cinnaby's Pizza Bell FC.

Everyone else: …Why?

Whatshername: …..Did I not tell you guys about…? I could've sworn I…whatever. They're having a contest where anyone who sits outside the restaurant from 10 until midnight gets free food for an entire year.

Marshadow: Okay, you and Diancie do that, and the rest of us will go back to the house.

Whatshername: Nope! You all gotta come with me. The rules of the contest are you can't win unless you're with a Rock type, a Psychic/Grass type, an Electric/Flying type, and a Fighting/Ghost type.

Celebi: …Why on earth would they have such a specific rule?

Whatshername: Because they don't want anybody to win. But joke's on them, because that rule works out perfectly for me. And to think, the week Marshadow's here could've easily been any other week in existence, but it was the week that the day of this contest was a part of! Do you realize how unlikely that is?! Pretty freaking unlikely! My life never goes this good! How did I…?

Marshadow: As fun as doing nothing but sitting down AGAIN sounds, I have got something VERY important to do, and Celebi is starting to get more scared than I've ever seen her, which is saying a lot.

Celebi (shaking): I do not like all this yelling.

Whatshername: That is an excellent argument, Marshadow. My counterargument is…FREE FOOD…for a year…from a place that serves basically everything!

Marshadow: I say we take a vote. Whatshername's stupid contest or back to the house.

Celebi & Marshadow: Back to the house!

Diancie & Whatshername: Whatshername's AWESOME contest!

Diancie: Okay, it's tied 2 to 2.

Marshadow: Emolga, you have the deciding vote.

Emolga: …..I VOTE FOR THE CONTEST!

Diancie & Whatshername: Yes!

Marshadow: Nooooooooooo!

They all went to McBurger Queen Dunkin' Auntie Wendy's Long Johns Pop SubQuiz Cinnaby's Pizza Bell FC and sat down in front of the restaurant. Nobody else was there. Marshadow was really mad. Celebi was terrified.

Celebi: Marshy, can you play our song again? I REALLY need it right now.

Marshadow: I could if we were back at the house where my guitar is. But NOOOO, we just HAD to come here for this super important contest.

Whatshername: Come on Marshadow, why would McBurger Queen Dunkin' Auntie Wendy's Long Johns Pop SubQuiz Cinnaby's Pizza Bell FC have a contest at Anthony's house?

 **12:00 AM**

Whatshername: We did it! We made it to midnight!

Whatshername did a little victory dance.

Whatshername: Oh yeah! We won! Free food…that's ours! Woop woop!

The owner of the restaurant came outside. He took a look at everyone and realized something.

Owner: Were you here for the contest?

Whatshername: You bet.

Owner: I'm terribly sorry, but in order to win you had to be a person with 4 Pokémon, a Rock type, a Psychic/Grass type, an Electric/Flying type, and a Fighting/Ghost type.

Whatshername: Yeah, that's what we…if you say that I'm a Pokémon…

Whatshername lifted her Splat Roller.

Owner: No, no, no, that isn't what I meant. The Rock type Pokémon must be a pure Rock type. What you have here is a Rock/Fairy type.

Diancie got angry. She pushed the owner inside and started beating him up. Celebi went inside to try to stop her and Emolga went in to watch.

Whatshername: I knew it was too good to be true.

Marshadow: So we sat here for 2 hours FOR NOTHING?!

Whatshername: I'm afraid so.

Marshadow: I hope you're happy. Because of you, I didn't get to do that very important thing.

Whatshername: Well what was it?

Marshadow: I'm not telling you. But I wanted to do it today, or I guess I should say "yesterday," so Celebi would have a reason to like Halloween. She's already got 2 reasons NOT to like it.

Whatshername: TWO reasons? I know she doesn't like scary stuff, but what's the other reason?

Marshadow: It's the day she met you. But fine, whatever. I'll just do it on the day that was my second choice, my birthday.

Whatshername: I don't understand. The thing you wanted to do is something that would make Celebi like Halloween and it's also something that's somehow better than a year of FREE FOOD. What was it?!

Marshadow: I hope you realize how hypocritical you are by trying to make everyone tell you their secrets.

Whatshername: My real name is really stupid, ok?!

Diancie, Celebi, and Emolga came back out.

Celebi (shaking): Can we PLEASE go home now?

Marshadow: You know what, I don't care that Diancie's here, I don't care that it's not Halloween anymore. I'm doing it now!

Marshadow looked at Celebi, then at Diancie, then back at Celebi.

Marshadow: ...No I'm not.


	4. New Year's Eve Chapter 1

**New Year's Not So Strange**

Lincoln picked up his walky talky and called Clyde. Wait, is "called" the right word?

Lincoln: Clyde, we are 2 hours, 47 minutes, and 21 seconds away from seeing Ace Savvy 2! Are you getting psyched?!

Harold: Sorry Lincoln, but Clyde's not gonna be able to go with you. He's grounded.

Lincoln: What? He is? Why?

Harold: He called Let's Make a Deal lame.

Lola: HE WHAT?! Getting grounded is too good for him! You should put him up for adoption! Uhh…I mean…I don't care. Why would I? I don't secretly watch game shows all the time.

*awkward silence*

Lola: I'll be in my room. NOT watching The Weakest Link.

Lola went to her room.

Lincoln: Anyway, I don't wanna tell you how to parent your son, Mr. McBride, but you can't ground him for not liking Let's Make a Deal.

Harold: It wasn't just that. He said James was the worst How I Met Your Mother character.

Everybody: *gasp*

Lori: Clyde insulted his dad's favorite How I Met Your Mother character?

Lynn Sr.: You insult a man's wife before you insult his favorite How I Met Your Mother character.

Lincoln: Well, if Clyde can't go to the movie, I don't wanna go either.

Clyde: Uhh Dad, I heard him say that. Can I talk to him please?

Harold gave Clyde the walky talky.

Clyde: You should go to the movie, Lincoln. I don't want you to get punished too.

Lincoln: But it just won't be the same without you.

Clyde: If my bad behavior is responsible for you missing the greatest movie in the history of the history of movies, I will not be able to live with myself, especially not after all you went through to get the tickets.

Lincoln: …Oh, alright.

Lincoln hung up, or turned off, or stopped using, whatever the right terminology is, the walky talky.

Lincoln: So….who wants Clyde's ticket?

Everybody: *various ways of saying they didn't want it*

A limo was outside and the driver honked.

Lincoln: Well, there's my ride. Guess my extra ticket's gonna go to waste.

Korrina came in.

Korrina: Oh-no! Your extra ticket's gonna go to waste. The world is gonna come to an end now! There are no people who have bigger problems than your extra ticket going to waste!

Lincoln: What are you doing here?

Korrina: I'm having a problem and I need somebody to complain about it to.

Lincoln: Go complain about it to your grandpa.

Korrina: I don't wanna annoy Grandfather. He's the only family I've got left. You people however, as I found out on Thanksgiving, are people I'm NOT related to. So anyway, I'm talkin' to…

Lincoln: You remember who else turned out to not be your relative on Thanksgiving? Anthony. Why don't you go complain to HIM?

Korrina: You know what? He's actually the perfect choice. I bet he'd love to hear about my problem.

Lincoln: Great. So you go…

Korrina went outside and got in the limo.

Lincoln: Hey! I didn't say I would take you there.

Korrina: Oh, come on! You'll still make it to your super important movie in time. Won't ya?

Lincoln thought that over for a brief moment.

Lincoln: Yeah, I guess.

Korrina: Ok then. So get in here so we can go.

Luna: Bro, wait. I made you a get psyched mix. You know, most people say a mix should rise and fall. But I say it should be ALL RISE!

Lincoln: Thanks, Luna. Is the Ace Savvy theme song on it?

Luna: Absolutely not.

Lincoln took the CD and got in the limo.

Lincoln: Ranjit, change of plans. Take us to Anthony's house.

Ranjit: Changing plans. Taking you to Anthony's house.

 **The House That Anthony Lives In**

Anthony: Should old acquaintance be forgot and never brought to light! Should old acquaintance be forgot and never brought to light.

Lillie: There's no way it's the same line twice in a row.

Anthony: Yeah, I didn't think it was. I was singing it, and it just kinda came out that way even though it didn't sound right. Let's go look up what the lyrics are.

Diancie: Don't bother. Singing that stupid Christmas song isn't gonna cheer Celbs up!

Anthony: It is a New Year's Eve song! Why do so many people think it's a Christmas song?

Diancie: Oh yeah, THAT'S what's important right now, not the fact Celebi is gonna be clinically depressed for the rest of her life.

Eureka: The rest of her life? Don't you think that's a bit of an exaggeration?

Diancie: No. Marshadow's never gonna forgive her for what she did to him.

Eureka: How do you know?

Diancie: Because that's what he said.

Eureka: Oh, great argument you got there.

Diancie: …..I don't have the time or patience to deal with you or your awfulness right now. We've gotta help Celebi cheer up.

Korrina and Lincoln came in.

Korrina: My entire life has been nothing but a 26-year-long miserable waiting period for the sweet, sweet release of death! Why must I be forced to endure all of this torture?!

Diancie: Well that sure is helping.

Korrina went over to Celebi.

Korrina: Hey, are you sad and hoping that the happy ending you want will just coincidentally happen?

Celebi nodded yes.

Korrina: Mind if I join you?

Lincoln: Will you listen to Korrina's problem so I don't have to?

Anthony: Sure, I'd love to hear about what's going on in her life.

Lincoln: Good.

Lincoln was about to walk outside when…

Lincoln: Oh, I guess it would be rude not to ask. Does anyone here want my extra Ace Savvy 2 ticket?

Eureka: …Uhh…I would like to go with you.

Lincoln: You…you would? Why?

Eureka: Uhh…just because…no reason.

Lincoln: You don't still have a crush on me, do you?

Eureka: What? No. Of…of course not.

*the most awkward silence that ever awkward silenced*

Diancie: So you gonna get the heck out of here, or what?

Lincoln: Oh. I see why you wanna come. You just want an excuse to get away from Diancie.

Eureka: Huh? Uhh…I mean…yes! That's exactly why I want to come. So, let's leave.

Lincoln: But just so we're clear, this isn't a date. It's two friends seeing a movie together.

Eureka: I know. I know. This won't be another soup restaurant.

Anthony: Wait! It's good luck if the last person in the house on New Year's Eve has money in their pocket when they get home, so take this 20 Poké Dollars.

Eureka took the money and went to the limo with Lincoln.

Lincoln: To the movie theater, Ranjit.

Ranjit: Movie theater.

Lincoln: And now…to get psyched!

SHOT THROUGH THE HEART! AND YOU'RE TO BLAME! DARLIN', YOU GIVE LOVE A BAD NAME!


	5. New Year's Eve Chapter 2

Anthony: So, Korrina, what's bothering you?

Korrina: You know how every New Year's Eve they have that ball-drop at Prism Tower?

Anthony: Yeah.

Korrina: And you know how since I haven't finished rebuilding it, they had to do it at Professor Sycamore's lab last year?

Anthony: Yeah.

Korrina: Well, this morning, I tweeted an apology to everybody about how I'm not gonna have Prism Tower rebuilt by tonight. So all day, people have been harassing me about it both on Twitter and IRL. Then I posted another tweet very kindly asking them to stop, and that only made them even more mad at me! People! If a ball being dropped off of a different building is this important to you, then you need to spend some serious time rethinking your priorities. And if Prism Tower is so important to you, why am I the only one who volunteered to rebuild it, huh? And another thing, you have no right to tell me what to do or when to do it. I don't have to give you what you want. I get to choose what people I give what they want! And if you somehow think that I even could finish rebuilding it tonight, then you…you…WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! I am a single human being! I cannot finish building your stupid tower in one day! I don't even wanna build it! I don't give a care about Prism Tower. I just want rollerskating to be legal again! Is that too much to ask? IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK?!

Grace: Korrina, Korrina, calm down!

Korrina: How can I calm down when I've been doing this much tower building and this little rollerskating?!

Korrina fell on the ground and started crying her eyes out.

Grace: You're 26 years old, stop crying.

Korrina: Oh great, you think you can tell me what to do too.

Grace: …..Umm…maybe you could get them to stop if you...

Korrina: Oh, what difference does it make if they stop? I'm still not gonna get my life back anytime soon. I'm gonna have to go right back to building that piece of trash tomorrow.

Lightning: Hey! Prizzy Tower is not trash. It was Reeka's brother's gym!

Korrina: Exactly! His gym! Not mine! His! I haven't been able to spend nearly as much time in MY gym as I used to because of this stupid construction crud I have to do!

Anthony: Well, take a break then. The…..Kalos…government…legal…people, I don't know what they're called, never gave you a deadline, so why don't you go back to gym leading and rollerskating for a while?

Lightning: But Antny, if she rollerskates, she'll get under arrested.

Anthony: No, it's only illegal for anybody else to rollerskate. Korrina's still allowed to. And she should take advantage of that.

Diancie: No, she should stop being a whiny baby and just get her job done.

Korrina: IT'S NOT MY JOB!

Lillie: STOP!

*pause*

Lillie: It is New Year's Eve. Isn't New Year's Eve supposed to be a happy event?

Anthony: Uhh….I guess.

Lillie: Yes it is. Now Korrina, I suggest you go rollerskating so you can take your mind off Prism Tower.

Korrina: ….You're right. All this work I've done has just been stressing me out way too much. I need some time to relax.

Korrina went outside. Her phone that looks like a coffee cup made a noise, so she looked at it. She saw that George made a tweet that said "Korrina is the worst person ever! How dare she not be able to build a tower in less than 24 hours for our New Year's Eve tradition that we just can't go without!"

Korrina: Ok, he's obviously being sarcastic. Hopefully this will make people realize they're being…

A bunch of comments came in and Korrina could tell the people who left them were still serious about how they wanted her to finish building the tower.

Korrina: …..Ignore the haters. Jus…just ignore the…

Korrina looked at the comments again and now people were giving her death threats.

Korrina: Good Arceus, I live in a region filled with mental cases!

Korrina put her phone in her pocket and started rollerskating.


	6. New Year's Eve Chapter 3

Eureka and Lincoln made it to the movie. Lincoln was surprised to see Clyde standing outside the theater.

Lincoln: Clyde! What are you doing? You're grounded, remember?

Clyde: No I'm not. That was all a lie so I could surprise you like this.

Lincoln: ….That's…strange. But I like it.

Clyde: So, where's my ticket?

Lincoln: Ooh…this is awkward. Bonnie, you don't mind letting Clyde have his ticket back, right?

Eureka: …Of course not. I didn't really care about the movie anyway. I just wanted to spend some time with you.

Lincoln: Oh, well maybe after the movie we could…

Korrina rollerskated past them.

Korrina: The stupid Prism Tower fans won't shut up and leave me alone!

She went to Professor Sycamore's lab. She saw a bunch of people there who were excited.

Korrina: I came here to ask you if people have been bugging you about the ball-drop thing too, but now I wanna know what all these people are excited about.

Professor Sycamore: The ball-drop of course!

Korrina: Wha…what?! But all day people have been whining like self-centered ungrateful babies about how it won't be at Prism Tower. There's people who like it being at your lab?

Professor Sycamore: Of course there is. Just because people on the internet make it look like nobody likes something doesn't mean the people who DO like it don't outnumber them. Come back here closer to midnight, and there'll be a TON more people here.

Korrina: …..Well…perfect!

 **Very Close To Midnight**

Lincoln went back to Anthony's house.

Eureka: Hey Linc, how was the movie?

Lincoln: It sucked. Although, I guess I should've expected that. The first one sucked too. Anyway, I felt bad you didn't get to come with me, so I thought I'd make it up to you by…

Everybody: HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Lincoln kissed Eureka.

Lincoln: There. Now you're both my first AND second kiss. Oh, what a surprise, Anthony's mad about it.

Anthony: Oh, that's not what I'm mad about. I'm mad that you just ruined the good luck thing because I'm assuming you didn't have any money in your pocket.

Lincoln: Uhh…no, I didn't.

Anthony: Fantastic! Just freaking fantastic! Now 2018 is gonna be a bad year for the Staffenhagens. Because of you!

Eureka: But I thought it only mattered if the last person in the house who lives here had money.

Lincoln: And if it causes bad luck for your family, shouldn't it have to be a family member?

Anthony: …..I don't know the rules actually. I don't even know if it's a real thing. It's just something I heard on Everybody Hates Chris once.

Grace: ANTHONY! Get in the bathroom and wipe the pee off the toilet seat! Disgusting!

 ** _Everybody Hates Anthony!_**


	7. Valentine's Day Chapter 1

**That One Valentine's Day When a Bunch of Important Stuff Happened**

Korrina added a piece to the top of Prism Tower.

Korrina: Ok. What's next?

Korrina took a long, hard look at Prism Tower.

Korrina: Oh my Arceus! Is this actually happening? Is this actually happening?!

Korrina went inside and looked around.

Korrina: It IS actually happening! Prism Tower is…..…DONE! It's done! It's done! It's done! It's done! It's done! It's done!

Korrina started rollerskating around in celebration. She called her grandpa on her phone that looks like a coffee cup.

Korrina: Grandfather, you're never gonna believe this! I finally finished building Prism Tower! You've gotta help me tell everyone. Tell everyone that we're having the grand reopening tonight! Wait…what's that? I shouldn't be rollerskating while talking on the phone because it's extremely dangerous.

Korrina stopped rollerskating.

Korrina: In that case, I'll talk to you later.

Korrina continued rollerskating.

 **Anthony's House (Approximately 2:00 PM)**

Anthony's alarm clock went off and woke him up.

Anthony: YES! Yes, yes, yes! It's finally February 14th! The most important day of all time!

Anthony looked over at his TV and saw the title card for the SpongeBob Valentine's Day episode on the screen.

Anthony: No, not Valentine's Day! Nobody cares about that! I'm talking about the day when…

Anthony went over to a picture of Lincoln hung up the wall and burned it down with a flamethrower, revealing a picture of someone who's a mega kabajillion times better underneath.

Anthony: **EUREKA FINALLY COMES HOME!**

Anthony played XY&Z (which is the best song ever) at a really high volume in celebration.

Diancie: It is?! You said something GOOD was gonna happen today.

Anthony: I meant it was good for ME.

Diancie threw Anthony out the window.

Anthony: I am in severe pain, but I don't care!

Anthony got up. Grace and Lightning came outside.

Anthony: Let's go! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!

Grace: Anthony, calm down!

Anthony: That's not possible! Now come on, get in the frickin' car, so we can get to the frickin' airport, so we can frickin' pick up Eureka!

Grace: Stop saying "frickin'."

Lightning: We can't go yet. Dancie probly wants to come.

Grace: There's no way she does, Leigha.

Anthony: And if she does, we DEFINITELY shouldn't bring her.

Lightning: Oh, don't be silly. A-course she wants to come. We gotta let her know we're leaving. Dancie!

Anthony: Please don't do this, you're wasting time!

Anthony got in the car.

Lightning: Dancie!

Grace: She probably has her headphones on. Let's go in and talk to her.

Anthony: No! We gotta get going! Eureka's waiting for us! I don't wanna have to wait for Lightning's time wasting to be done.

Grace: You wouldn't have to if you had a driver's license.

Grace and Lightning went inside and upstairs. Diancie was listening to rock music, but not with her headphones.

Grace: Oh. So she didn't have her headphones on, she was just choosing to ignore you. I should've known.

Diancie: Go away. I'm trying to enjoy my Eureka-free time while I still can.

Lightning: But we're gonna go get Reeka. Don't you wanna come?

Diancie: I just said I'm trying to enjoy my Eureka-free time.

Lightning: But…don't you like Reeka?

Diancie: No, I HATE Reeka!

Lightning did not understand.

Diancie: …Look. I don't know if your teeny tiny, little 4-year-old brain is gonna be able to comprehend this. But not everyone likes everyone. Isn't there anybody you don't like?

Lightning: …..No.

Diancie: ….Get the heck out of here. I would like to actually be able to listen to this music.

Grace and Lightning went downstairs and then they left. Lightning was really confused.

 **George's House**

George and Leni finished watching Nets & Ice Cubes 4.

Leni: That was such a great end to the series.

George: Actually, I heard a 5th one's coming out next summer, but it's a prequel.

Leni: We should totes see that in theaters.

George: Agreed. But for now, I've got something a **little** more important to do. It's time to go get the marrying age lowered to 17!

Leni: Yay! I'll help you.

George: NO! I must do this on my own.

Leni: But isn't it gonna be really hard?

George: If Korrina can rebuild Prism Tower on her own, ANYTHING'S POSSIBLE!

Leni: Korrina's finally done building it?!

George: Not that I heard. Maybe she has though. Either way, I feel I still have a good point. And now…I'm off!

George ran outside. Leni followed him.

George: I said I have to do this alone.

Leni: I know. I'm just going home.

George: Oh. Let's walk together then. You can go to your house and I can go to…..I just realized I have no idea where I'm supposed to go. Where do you think they make the laws?

Leni: Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhh...the police station?

George: …Seems legit. I'm gonna go to the police station!...You know where the police station is?

Leni: Nope.

George: Eh. I'll just look for a building that says "Police" on it. That'll probably be it.

George and Leni started walking.

George: So…what day do you wanna get married on?

Leni: I don't know. How about a Sunday? What day did you want?

George: I was kinda thinkin' the day after Anthony's birthday.

Leni: The day after Anthony's birthday? That's MY birthday!

George: It is? Well then, I guess I gotta pick a different day.

Leni: No you don't. I like the idea of having it then. That sounds like a really fun way to spend my birthday.

George: Alright, sweet. So it's decided. As soon as I can get the marrying age lowered to 17, we're gonna get married on your birthday!

Serena happened to walk by.

Serena: I'm sorry, I couldn't help overhearing. I thought she already was 17.

George: She is.

Leni: I am.

George: That's why I've gotta go get the law changed.

Serena: Not if the wedding's on her birthday.

George: …..What do you mean?

Serena: …..George, how old is she gonna be on her birthday?

George: Ummm…

George envisioned a 17 + 1 equation in the air.

George: Let's see. 7 + 1 is…umm…

George had to use is fingers to figure out what 7 + 1 is.

George: 8! Ok, so now I gotta carry the 0. And 0 + 1 is…uhh…

Serena: It's 1, George.

George: Thanks. So then that's 1 and 8, which is…18. Right?

Serena: Yes. That's right. And if she's gonna turn 18 on the day of her wedding, what does that mean?

George: …She's gonna be a teensy weensy bit taller, so her wedding dress won't fit anymore?

Serena facepalmed.

Serena: No.

George: Well then I don't know what you're trying to get at here. Leni, do you have any idea what she's talking about?

Leni: Not a clue.

Serena: Never mind.

George: ….Oh! I see what's goin' on here. Now that I'm getting married, you regret never going out with me. So now you're trying to stop the wedding.

Serena: …Are you marrying her to make me jealous?

George: No, of course not.

Serena: Yeah, I TOTALLY believe you.


	8. Valentine's Day Chapter 2

The Staffenhagens were waiting at the airport for Eureka. Anthony was getting really, REALLY excited. Grace was sick of her son's garbage and knew she was gonna have to deal with more of it once Eureka got there. Lightning was holding a sign that DEFINITELY said "Welcome Home, Eureka!" and did not AT ALL just have green squiggly lines on it.

Eureka got off the plane.

Anthony: THERE SHE IS! *screams like a girl*

Anthony jumped over to Eureka and hugged her really hard.

Anthony: YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I'VE MISSED YOU! HAVING YOU BACK JUST FOR A HOLIDAY WAS NEVER ENOUGH! IT FEELS SO GOOD TO HAVE YOU BACK FOREVER! I DON'T THINK I'VE EVER BEEN HAPPIER IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!

Eureka: Please stop.

Grace: STOP!

Anthony let Eureka go.

Anthony: Sorry. Sorry.

*awkward silence*

Anthony: So, does the fact you didn't win the Pokémon League mean you're gonna go to another region or…?

Eureka: I'm not sure yet. I really loved traveling through Alola, but I'd like to stay in Kalos for a little while first.

Lillie got off the plane.

Lightning: YAY! Lillie's coming home too!

Anthony: Well this is an awesome surprise.

Grace: I thought you would've went back to the future by now.

Lillie: Nope! I've still got some unfinished business here. Besides, before I go back, I wanna say goodbye to everybody in person.

Lightning: Is Rotom here too?

Eureka: No, he went back to Melemele Island where he lives because I gave him that unicycle I owed him.

Off in the distance, the Staffenhagens and Eureka were being watched by Sashazero!

She's the girl Sasha is a clone of.

Sashazero: *anger noises* I hate those two so much! I also hate those other two, but they don't seem to be here. Anyway, I **still** can't believe they somehow talked Guzma into disbanding Team Skull. Joining Team Skull was the greatest thing that ever happened to me. And now I have to get on another stupid airplane and go home and be with that stupid clone of mine and listen to my stupid parents go on and on and on about how much they like her way more than me! Which is just plain **STUPID!**

Person who happened to be standing next to her: Would you shut up?!

Sashazero: HEY! Don't tell me to shut up! I'm going through an emotional struggle!


	9. Valentine's Day Chapter 3

Celebi was in Anthony's room talking on the phone.

Celebi: Marshy, please. I can't stress enough how much I regret what I did at our wedding. Can you please find it in your heart to forgive me? Today's Valentine's Day, the day of love. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Will you please tell him that's what I said, Shaymin?…..What do you mean he's not there anymore?

Celebi heard a familiar musical beat coming from outside. It was _I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles)_. Celebi looked out the window and saw a boombox being held up high by Marshadow!

Celebi went out the window and down to Marshy. She looked into his eyes and could tell he had forgiven her. Then they kissed.

Emolga: That issue was resolved surprisingly quickly. But at least it had a happy ending.

Marshadow: I'm sorry I got so mad at you.

Celebi: I'm sorry I gave you a reason to get so mad.

Diancie and Emolga came outside. Diancie was carrying a pot.

Marshadow: What's with the pot?

Diancie: Emolga told Celebi she should burn pictures of you in it, but now that's what I'm gonna do.

Diancie put a bunch of Marshadow pictures into the pot then threw in a lit match.

*awkward silence*

Emolga: All blueberries caught during Easter fall greatly!

Celebi: ….What does that mean?

Emolga: It's a sentence where the first letter in each word are the first 7 letters of the alphabet. I just said it to break the silence. Now let's call Whatshername and tell her the good news.

Diancie: What good news?

Emolga: …..Marshadow coming back.

Diancie: Oh right, I'm the only one who considers that bad news. But we shouldn't call her right now, she's at school.

 **Elsewhere**

Whatshername was walking to the police academy. Her squid shaped phone rang and she answered it.

Whatshername: Hello.

Diancie: You didn't let it go to voice mail, so you must not be at school yet. Good, now I can talk to you. Get a load of this! Even though Marshadow totally seemed like he was so mad at Celebi that he never wanted to see her again, he came back and made up with her just because it's Valentine's Day. And now he's looking at me like I'm a hypocrite for calling you. See, what I said was we shouldn't call you while you're at school. But you're not at school yet, so it's fine. And if you had it go to voice mail, that would've been fine too because you can listen to it later. That wouldn't have been talking to you. So anyway…

The Staffenhagens and Eureka made it home. Anthony realized that the Teen Titans Go! Valentines box he made and hung on the wall was ripped up.

Anthony: What in the name of Michael Jelenic?!

Anthony picked up a piece of the ripped up box. He was angry about what he saw written on it. Anthony turned the piece of the box over and showed everyone that it said "Lincoln was here. Anthony is a loser."

Lightning: I can't read. What does it say?

Anthony: It says that my simply delightful little brother is responsible for this! And now, I have got a few choice words for him. Like "you" and "are" and "a jerk!"

Everyone went inside. Diancie was still on the phone.

Diancie: Why doesn't Celebi like anybody I like? You're the only one I like besides her, but still.

Anthony: After Diancie gets off the phone, I've got a few choice words for him.


	10. Valentine's Day Chapter 4

George walked up to the police academy.

George: Let's see. "Police acade…akka…akada…" It says "Police," so this must be the place.

Whatshername arrived.

Whatshername: I wonder if Diancie's realized I've hung up yet. George, what are you doing here?

George: I'm here because I've got something important to do. What are YOU doing here? Did you commit a crime?

Whatshername (worried): Of course not, silly!

George: ….How am I silly? That seemed like a legitimate question to me.

Whatshername (whispering): Don't talk about me committing a crime. Half the people here are suspicious that I have a criminal record.

George: …..You DO have a criminal record.

Whatshername: Shush! Okay, shush! Just do your important thing, whatever it is, and get out of here.

George: No problem.

George ran inside. Whatshername went inside at a normal speed. George saw Officer Jenny.

George: You! Make it so it's legal for 17-year-olds to get married!

Officer Jenny: What? Sir, I don't make laws. I enforce them.

George: Oh, I see. So then the dude who makes laws must be….A ghost who lives underneath the building!

Whatshername: WHAT?!

George punched the floor, causing a big hole to appear in it.

George: Sweet! A hole in the floor! I'm gonna jump in! MILTANKABUNGA!

George jumped in the hole.

Officer Jenny: …..Do you know that guy?

Whatshername: Nope.

George reached the bottom.

George: Alright, where's the ghost?

?: I'm right here.

George: Why, hello A ghost who lives underneath the building.

A ghost who lives underneath the building: Greetings, white-haired young man in green clothes.

George: My hair's brown. This is a hat.

A ghost who lives underneath the building: My apologies.

George: It's cool. So, could you make it so people can get married when they're 17?

A ghost who lives underneath the building: You're the first person to ever bother asking me to change a law they don't like, so sure. It's as if people don't know I exist.

A ghost who lives underneath the building turned around.

A ghost who lives underneath the building: Gairram seventy-one lagel won!

A ghost who lives underneath the building turned back around.

A ghost who lives underneath the building: There you go. The law's been changed, dude.

George: Spectacular! Now we just gotta wait for her birthday.

A ghost who lives underneath the building: Her 17th birthday?

George: No, 18th.

A ghost who lives underneath the building: …But my dude, even if you hadn't had me change the law, you could've married her on that day. 18-year-olds could already get married, and she will be an 18-year-old on that day.

George: …..Oh! So that's what Serena was trying to tell me. She really was not being clear. But whatever, this is still a nice thing to do for other 17-year-olds who wanna get married. And also, now it won't matter what time we have the wedding at. Before, we would have to wait until the time when she turns 18. Now we can have the wedding whenever in the day we want.

A ghost who lives underneath the building: Tubular!

George: Tubular indeed. Tubular…..indeed.

George tried to climb out of the hole.

A ghost who lives underneath the building: Don't leave, man. It's so lonely down here. You wanna hang out for a while? I've got Mario Party 3.

George: Well, I really should go be with my fiancé and talk to our families about this. But I've never played Mario Party 3, so heck yeah I can hang out for a while!

A ghost who lives underneath the building: Kickin'!

A ghost who lives underneath the building and George played Mario Party 3.


	11. Valentine's Day Chapter 5

**That Night, at the Prism Tower Grand Reopening in Lumiose City**

Prism Tower was covered by a sheet. Almost everyone in Kalos was there for the event. Team Umizoomi was there too.

Korrina: Team Umizoomi! You made it!

Geo: I wouldn't miss this for the world, Korrina.

Milli: But we're going back to Umi City as soon as it's over.

Korrina: Fair enough.

Geo noticed the Louds.

Geo: Uhh…guys. You see those 13 people over there?

Milli and Bot: Yes.

Geo: Let's try to make sure they don't see us.

Bot: …..Oh. Are they the people who…

Geo: Yes, the people who thought I was a Pokémon and kept me in a hamster ball.

Korrina went up to the podium in front of Prism Tower.

Korrina: Ladies and gentlemen, before we unveil the newly rebuilt Prism Tower, I just wanna say….umm…I wanna say that….I've got nothing. All I have to say about the tower is that I'm glad I'm done building it. But that's not what you wanna hear. You wanna hear about how much the tower means to someone. But all it means to me is a bunch of life-draining hard labor. We could all use some positive words about it right now, especially me, so...Eureka? You wanna come up?

Eureka was surprised by this, but she already knew exactly what she wanted to say, so she went up to the podium.

Eureka: To me and my family, Prism Tower wasn't just a fancy-looking tourist attraction. It was my brother Clemont's gym. *gets teary* And I wish he could be here with us today. Because…*sniff*…this is something that he would've wanted to be here for. And I'm sure him, Ash, Serena, my dad, and everybody are up there waiting for us to take off that sheet. Korrina's mom and dad probably are too. So what do you say, Korrina? Should we take off the sheet?

Korrina: Take off the sheet! Take off the sheet!

Everyone: Take off the sheet! Take off the sheet!

The sheet came off Prism Tower and fireworks went off. Everyone cheered. Korrina and Eureka started to cry tears of joy. Then someone walked up to Eureka.

?: Excuse me, little one.

Most people were surprised by what they saw.

Eureka: Wait. Am I not the only one seeing this?

Whatshername: That thing George was talking about is real?

George: That guy sucks at Mario Party 3!

A ghost who lives underneath the building: Don't listen to him. I creamed him. But that's not what's important right now. Prism Tower is. And Korrina, you rebuilt it with your own two hands all by yourself. It's only fair that we repay you with the reason why you rebuilt Prism Tower in the first place.

Korrina: I have been waiting for this for SO LONG!

A ghost who lives underneath the building: I hereby decree that it is no longer illegal to rollerskate in the Kalos region!

Rollerskaters came out of Prism Tower. They started rollerskating around and doing tricks.

Korrina: This is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

Korrina and Geo started rollerskating too. After about a minute, Korrina went back to the podium.

Korrina: I just want everyone to know how happy this makes me. Every time I thought that I should quit building, it was this moment that kept me motivated to go on. The moment when I would once again be able to share my love of rollerskating with my fellow Kalosians. And all that building took a lot out of me, but right now, I feel like I could….

Korrina slowly fell down to the ground. First she fell to her knees, then her whole legs, and then her entire body. She slowly closed her eyes…


	12. Valentine's Day Chapter 6

…and then she died.

Everyone gasped. They went over to Korrina to look at her. Paramedics told everyone to give Korrina some room so they could try to revive her. But they were too late.

Korrina's soul went to Heaven.

On her way there, she thought about how she would finally get to see her parents again. It had been so long since they had seen her. She wasn't even a rollerskater back then. She wore glasses and was into reading books. Thinking about that made her remember something. A while back, her book personality split into a separate person and then died. So, when that version of her went to Heaven, her parents probably thought that it was really her. What would her parents think of this weird rollerskating version of their daughter they had never seen before? Would they even know who she was?

Korrina got to Heaven's front gate and it opened. She went inside and saw her parents with Book Korrina. Her parents looked at her, then walked over to her and gave her a big hug. Then Book Korrina hugged them all too.

Some time later, Korrina's funeral was held. Because she was a famous gym leader, a lot of people attended.

Anthony: Korrina has always been my favorite gym leader. But she was much more than that. She was my acquaint…you know what, I'm just gonna say it. She was my friend. And for a few minutes on Thanksgiving, we thought we were brother and sister. That was a fun time. But anyway, I love how passionate she was about rollerskating. She loved rollerskating so much that she built a tower all by herself in order to make it legal again. I admire that level of dedication so much. There's nothing I love enough that it would make me do something like that. Congratulations on such an amazing achievement, Korrina. If only it didn't have to take your life. I'm gonna miss you…Would anyone else like to come up and say a few words about Korrina?

Geo raised his hand. He went up to give his speech.

Geo: Korrina was freaking hot.


	13. Mother's Day Chapter 1

**I Could Be Wrong, But I'm Pretty Sure This Isn't A Very Good Way To Celebrate Mother's Day**

 **May 13th, 2018**

Grace was sitting on her couch with Lightning standing in front of her.

Grace: So, what did you get me for Mother's Day?

Lightning: I got you a song!

Lightning opened her mouth to begin singing.

 **One Song That Set The World Record for Most Annoying Thing Ever Later**

Lightning: _Happy Mother's Day, Mommy!_

Grace: …Well, sweetie….that was…..just…so great!

Lightning: Thank you. Bacca beeka!

Grace: And yes, I just love how you won't stop saying that.

Anthony came down the stairs.

Grace: Anthony, how come you never get me a Mother's Day present?

Anthony: …I don't know.

Grace: Then how 'bout this year, you…?

Lightning: How come Reeka never gets you a Mother's Day present?

Grace: For the hundredth time, it's Eureka.

Lightning: That's what I said.

Grace: No it's not. You're 4 years old, you need to stop acting and talking like a baby.

Anthony: If you really want her to start acting more mature, you should probably finally tell her the truth about Eureka.

Grace: I just tried to, but she chose not to listen.

Anthony: Not the pronunciation of her name, the reason she doesn't get you Mother's Day presents.

Grace: Oh….Yes, you're absolutely right. Leigha, you're not gonna like hearing this, but it's about time you knew.

Lightning: Knew what?

Grace: Eureka is not your sister.

Lightning: …..What?

Grace: She's not related to any of us. She just lives here.

Lightning: …..What?!

Grace: I'm sorry to drop that on you so suddenly, but you needed to know.

Lightning looked like she was about to cry her eyes out. But then she didn't cry at all.

Lightning: You're wrong. Reeka is my sister. Rolly roll dabba roll!

Grace: That's it! I'm going on social media to ask if anybody knows what I can do about your behavior.

Grace went upstairs to Anthony's room, where the laptop is.

Anthony: Come on, she's only 4. It's not like she's 10. If she's still acting like this when she's 10, it'll be a much bigger problem.

Anthony went outside. That's when he saw George, Karli, and Whatshername standing in front of him. He then went back inside and shut the door as quickly as he could. George, Karli, and Whatshername thought that was weird, so they went in. They saw Anthony sitting on the floor and panicking.

Anthony: Go away! I'm not ready!

Whatshername: Are you okay?

Anthony: Yes! I'm fine!...Why are you here?

George: We came over to see if you wanted to play Smash.

Karli: But we can see you're busy having an episode.

Lightning: Antny is freaking out because he won a ticket and doesn't know who he should give it to.

Anthony: Lightning!

George: A ticket to what?

Anthony: …*sigh* To E3.

George, Karli, and Whatshername: E3?!

George: Give me the ticket! I'm your best friend!

Karli: Give me the ticket! I'm your best friend on the girl list!

Whatshername: Give me the ticket! I want the ticket!

Anthony: Guys! I've been trying to decide which of the three of you gets to go to E3 for the past three days.

Lightning: You said "three" 3 times!

Anthony: Yes I did. Now, back to the important issue. All you guys really wanna go, right?

George, Karli, and Whatshername: Right.

Anthony: So, to be fair, I'm gonna do this.

Anthony went upstairs to his room.

Anthony: Guess what. I **did** get you a Mother's Day present this year.

Grace: Really?

Anthony: Yes. Here you go.

Anthony took the E3 ticket out of his pocket.

Grace: Your extra ticket to that video game thing?

Anthony: Yes.

Grace: Well, thank you. But you don't have to give that to me. Give it to one of your friends. They'd like to go much more than I would.

Anthony: ….Ok.

Anthony went back downstairs.

Anthony: Never mind. We're back to where we were. Is there any way you guys could decide this yourselves?

Karli: …..We could try.

Anthony: Good. Then go. Go try.

George, Karli, and Whatshername went outside.

Lightning: Antny, can I have the ticket?

Anthony: Hhhm…

Anthony thought about him and Lightning at E3. He imagined the two of them watching a Super Smash Bros. character reveal trailer. She was screaming made-up words the entire time.

Anthony: Lightning, if I let you come with me, do you promise that you won't…?

Anthony then thought of something else. He remembered the last time him and Lightning watched a Super Smash Bros. character reveal trailer together was when Cloud was announced.

Anthony: …Never mind.

The phone rang. Anthony answered it.

Anthony: Hello...okay.

Anthony hung up.

Anthony: Mom, I'm going to Lisa's house.

Grace: Alright. Say, when are you gonna ask her out?

Anthony went upstairs to talk to Grace about that topic.

Anthony: The answer to that question is…NEVER!

Grace: Are you sure? Because you only met her a few months ago and you've gone to her house like 84 times.

Anthony: To help her with her experiments.

Grace: Yeah, about that. Why do you like doing those for her so much?

Anthony: Because they're fun. And also because I never know what she's gonna do.

Grace: Are you sure it's not because you LOVE her?

Anthony: No, I'm not sure. I'm 100% positive. Me and Lisa are friends and nothing more. I've already told you that. I do not want her, or anyone else, to be my girlfriend. I do not want a girlfriend and I will NEVER want a girlfriend, or a wife, until the day I die.

Grace: …What about a **boy** friend?

Anthony: Nope!

Anthony fell down the stairs and then went outside.

George: No, Anthony should pick ME!

Karli: No, Anthony should pick ME!

Whatshername: No, Anthony should pick ME!

Anthony: Great arguments you got there.

Anthony left. His friends then continued arguing about who got to go to E3.

 **Back Inside**

Grace read the comments on her social media post and saw one from Rita.

"I wish I could help you, but I'm having the same problem."

Grace then replied to that comment.

"If you can, come to my house. I want to talk to you about this."


	14. Mother's Day Chapter 2

Anthony and Lisa were in her bedroom.

Anthony: Really? There's no such thing as Mother's Day here?

Lisa: There used to be. But it got banned shortly after it was invented.

Anthony: Why?

Lisa: No one knows.

Anthony: ….Interesting. So, what experiment are you gonna do on me today?

Lisa: Just give me a moment to prepare it, and then I'll tell you.

Anthony: KK.

Lisa started mixing chemicals and stuff together.

Anthony: Hey, would you be okay with it if I gave you a nickname? As you know, you're not the only person named Lisa in my life. I don't like having to say your last name all the time to clarify that I mean you, so…

Lisa: It's done.

Lisa handed Anthony a beaker with some purple liquid in it.

Anthony: What's it do?

Lisa: If my hypothesis is correct, drinking this should turn you into a Miltank.

Anthony: That sounds like it could be enjoyable.

Anthony almost drank the purple liquid.

Anthony: Wait. You'll be able to change me back, right?

Lisa: Of course.

Anthony: Good.

Anthony drank the purple liquid. But nothing happened.

Lisa: The transformation should have occurred by now. I suppose my hypothesis has been disproven. You may go now, but let me know if anything unusual happens to you later.

Anthony: Will do.

Anthony started walking out of the room but then turned around.

Anthony: Oh, before I go. What would you do if…?

Lisa now looked different to Anthony. She looked much prettier.

Anthony: Not again.

Anthony ran for the window and jumped out of it to get out of the house as quickly as possible.

Lisa: Are you okay?

Anthony ignored her question and ran away as fast as he could.

Lisa: Very peculiar.


	15. Mother's Day Chapter 3

Anthony went to George's house. George and Karli were playing Mario + Rabbids: Kingdom Battle.

Anthony: Karli, George, do you remember what happened the last time I came in here while you two were playing Mario + Rabbids: Kingdom Battle?

Karli: Yeah, you broke George's fourth wall.

George: You're not here to do that again, are you?

Anthony: No. I was talking about the other thing that happened.

George: Umm….I can't really remember anything else that happened on that day.

Karli: I think he's talking about when he fell in love with Leni.

Anthony: Yes! That!

George: I don't remember that.

Karli: Seriously? Anthony fell in love with your fiancé and you don't remember?

George: That was the same day my fourth wall got broken! I loved that fourth wall like a brother. I was too busy being sad about that to pay enough attention to anything else going on. And in all fairness, she wasn't my fiancé back then.

Anthony: You know what? You two obviously aren't gonna help me, so I'm just gonna leave.

Karli: No, wait.

Anthony left and slammed the door.

Karli: I don't get why he got convinced so easily we're not gonna help. **I'm** gonna help.

George: I still don't see how liking a hot girl is a problem, especially since it's not his sister this time, just a girl who looks like her.

Karli: Because it's Anthony. And Anthony is a very strange person.

Karli went to the telephone and made a call.

Lisa: Hello?

Karli: Hello. You've never met me, but I'm a friend of your friend Anthony.

Lisa: Oh, you must be George.

Karli: …Uh, no. I'm Karli.

Lisa: Oh. Sorry.

Kali: You don't think my voice sounds like a man, do you?

Lisa: No, it's not that. It's just that…

Karli: Never mind. Was Anthony at your house today?

Lisa: Yes. You know him better than I do. Is jumping out of windows a common thing he does?

Karli: I don't think so. Why'd he do that?

Lisa: I don't know. I was hoping you did.

Karli: Well, what happened while he was over there?

Lisa: I simply did my experiment on him and then…

Karli: That's what I thought. Lisa, your experiment made Anthony fall in love with you.

Lisa: Dang it! That's not what it was supposed to do. But no matter. I'll just get started on an antidote and…

Karli: That won't be necessary. I know exactly what we need to do.


	16. Mother's Day Chapter 4

Lightning: Mommy, where's Antny?

Grace: He must still be at Lisa's house.

The doorbell rang. Grace answered the door. It was Rita, who was carrying Lily. She put Lily down to go play with Lightning. Then Grace and Rita sat on the couch to have a discussion about their daughters.

Grace: So, Lily is having a problem growing up too?

Rita: I think she has it even worse. She's still in diapers, she can barely talk, she thinks a toy is her boyfriend, and she still crawls a lot even though she can walk.

Grace: But isn't she only 1?

Rita: She's almost 3. And there's one more, much bigger, problem she has.

Rita whispered it in Grace's ear.

Grace: That is disgusting! That would be a problem no matter what age she was.

Rita: I know! I've been ignoring it, hoping she'd grow out of it. But last night, I had a dream where she was still like this at 18 years old. Now I'm worried she's gonna be like this forever.

Lily: *baby language*

Lightning: I think they're saying we should stop acting like babies.

Lily: *baby language*

Lightning: I know. It doesn't make sense.

Grace: What did she say?

Lightning: She said "We are babies."

Grace: No you're not! A 4-year-old is not a baby.

Rita: Don't yell at my daughter.

Grace: I'm not. I'm yelling at **my** daughter.

Rita: But she's right next to mine, so you're technically yelling at her too.

Grace: That is the dumbest thing I've ever heard.

Grace and Rita then had a fight.

Lightning: Lily, you'll never guess what silly lie my mommy told me earlier.

Lily: *baby language*

Lightning: How did you know?

 **Elsewhere**

Karli walked up to Anthony, who was laying on the ground while holding onto his legs.

Karli: What'cha up to?

Anthony: Patiently waiting for my problem to go away, assuming that it will.

Karli: Has that worked at all?

Anthony: Not even the smallest bit.

Karli: Then guess what.

Anthony: You somehow found an actual solution?

Karli: Heck yeah! Follow me.

Anthony went with Karli to somewhere else. There was a chair in front of a huge wooden box. The box was so big, that people could fit inside it. Anthony sat in the chair and the front of the box came down. Lisa and Leni were in it and they put on a skit.

Lisa: Leni?

Leni: What?

Lisa: Where's the door hole?

Leni: It goes right there. See? I drew it with magic marker.

Lisa: You were supposed to cut it out with the power saw.

Leni: Dude, I'm gonna.

Lisa: Oh really?

Leni: Yes.

Lisa: So go get the power saw.

Leni: Okay, I will.

Leni walked into the wall. She touched it and then looked around a bit.

Leni: I see the problem.

Lisa: Oh, do ya'?!


	17. Mother's Day Chapter 5

Anthony: …IT WORKED! I'm back to normal now!

Lisa: How is that possible?

Karli: When someone gets changed in some way, they can get returned to normal if you remind them who they really are.

Leni: Yeah Lisa, everybody knows that.

Lisa: "Who he really is?" What does that even mean?

Karli: A guy who likes silly Nickelodeon memes.

Lisa: But that shouldn't have been the antidote to the chemical compound I made. That defies all scientific logic!

Karli: No it doesn't.

Lisa: …I'm gonna go home. Things will be normal there.

Lisa left.

Karli: So Anthony, can I have my E3 ticket now?

Anthony: ….Is that the only reason you did this?

Karli: I don't know. Probably not.

Anthony: It's totally the only reason you did this! Just for that, you don't get the ticket.

Karli: Drat!

Anthony: Did George wanna help with my problem?

Karli: I never asked him, but it really seemed like his only concern was playing Mario Rabbids.

Anthony: Then he's out of the running too. Which means the winner is Whatshername!

Karli: No!

Anthony: The opposite of no!

Anthony went to a payphone and called Whatshername.

Anthony: Congratulations, W! You just…..Oh. Never mind then.

Anthony was about to hang up but then he didn't.

Anthony: What's your opinion on how I just called you "W?"…Okay, then I won't do it ever again.

Anthony hung up the phone.

Karli: What she say?

Anthony: That she thinks calling her "W" is stupid.

Karli: Before that!

Anthony: Oh. She said she remembered that Nintendo is having the **Splatoon 2 World Championship** during E3 this year, so now she doesn't wanna go.

Karli: She doesn't wanna go just because they're gonna talk about one game she doesn't like? That is so stupid! But it means I have a chance again, right?

Anthony: Nope!

Karli: Who are you gonna pick then?!

Anthony: I don't know! If only I knew a fourth person who likes Nintendo.

Anthony looked over at Leni.

Anthony: Hey sis, do you like video games?

Leni: ….Me?

Anthony: Yes, you.

Leni: Ummm…..well, no, not really. But Karli, doesn't one of the people you live with like video games?

Karli: Don't mention that!

Anthony: That's right, Twin Anthony does like Nintendo. And the game she hates, Sonic the Hedgehog, is not confirmed to be a part of the event like Splatoon 2 is, so there's no reason she wouldn't wanna go.

Anthony used the payphone again to call Twin Anthony.

Antony: Twin Anthony, I have great news for you…You are going to E3!...Seriously?!

Anthony hung up.

Karli: Please tell me she didn't say she didn't wanna go just in case there is a Sonic game announced.

Anthony: She said she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she went but you didn't. So she told me to give the ticket to you.

Karli: …So…

Anthony: Maybe later, but not right now. I'm still mad at you.

Karli: Oh, come on!

 **Lisa's House**

Lisa saw her sisters and parents loading boxes that had "Lisa's Science Stuff" written on them into their family van.

Lisa: Mom, Dad, what's going on here?

Lisa's parents explained to her that today's incident made them realize she had become too addicted to science. She only ever does random experiments to see what happens without thinking about the possible consequences. So, they're gonna make her take a break from it and put all her stuff in storage for a while. Lisa was upset about this.


	18. Mother's Day Chapter 6

**Anthony's House at like 4 in the morning**

Lynn was throwing rocks at Anthony's window.

Lynn: Anthony!...Anthony!...Anthony!

Anthony opened the window and one of the rocks hit him in the face.

Lynn: Sorry!

Anthony: It's okay. I've been through worse. Now why are you here?

Lynn: Come down, I've gotta talk to you.

Anthony: Why do I have to come down? We can obviously still talk if I'm up here because we're talking right now. Although, now that I think about it, this would be better if I was down there.

Anthony went downstairs and then outside to talk to Lynn.

Anthony: So, what's so important that it required waking me up at 4:36 AM?

Lynn: You've gotta help me get out of having to go to that stupid G4 thing or whatever it's called.

Anthony: E3. G4 is a TV channel. And why do I have to be the one who helps you?

Lynn: I asked everybody else I could, and they all said the same thing my dad said.

Anthony: That it'll be good for you because your hatred of video games has gotten ridiculous and it needs to stop?

Lynn: Yeah, that. Will you please, please, **PLEASE** help me? You're my last hope! I'm a good kid, I don't feel I should have to go to some video game thing if I don't want to. Please! Use your crazy mind and get me out of this. I really, really, **REALLY** don't wanna go.

Lynn started crying. Anthony looked at her, thought about something, and then felt sorry for her.

Anthony: Oh, come here!

Anthony picked Lynn up and hugged her.

Lynn: Whoa! You're…you're hugging me…..Why?

Anthony: Let's just say there's a certain theme park, or chain of theme parks actually, that if I had to go to one of them, I would feel the same way you do right now.

Lynn: You'd feel like it's weird that someone's hugging you?

Anthony: No, I mean the "I don't wanna go" thing.

Lynn: Ah. That makes more sense.

Anthony put Lynn down.

Anthony: But if I'm gonna do this for you, there's something I need you to do for me.

Lynn: Name it.

Anthony: Play Super Smash Bros. for 24 straight hours. Just kidding. Just kidding. I want you to help me decide who gets the extra E3 ticket, which is now 2 extra tickets.

Lynn: No problem. So, do we have a deal?

Anthony: We do.

Anthony and Lynn shook hands.

Anthony: Good night.

Anthony shut the door. But then he opened it again because Lynn knocked on it.

Anthony: What?

Lynn: Can I spend the night here? I don't wanna have to walk all the way back home in the dark. The walk over here is probably gonna give me nightmares for the next 26 years.

Anthony: Sure. I don't care.

Anthony threw a tent at Lynn and shut the door again.

Lynn: That's not what I meant!


	19. Father's Day Chapter 1

**You're Not Even Trying to Celebrate Father's Day**

Karli went downstairs and saw a note on the fridge.

Karli: "We went to our parents' houses because it's Father's Day. - Twin Anthony and Sasha" I can't celebrate Father's Day with my dad because I don't have one.

*sad music*

Karli: Awesome! House to myself!

Karli started partying. Then her mom came in.

Karli's mom: Karli, do you know what day it is today?

Karli: Yeah, Sunday.

Karli's mom: Do you know what OTHER day it is?

Karli: June 17th, 2018.

Karli's mom: Karli.

Karli: What? I'm giving you the right answers.

Karli's mom: Do you know what holiday it is?

Karli: …..Father's Day?

Karli's mom: Father's Day. So now's the perfect time for you to meet your dad.

Karli whined about having to meet her dad. She had spent her whole life with a single parent and didn't want that to have to change. But her mom was able to talk her into doing it EVENTUALLY!

Karli: But before we go, there's something important I wanna do.

Karli called Whatshername. Karli gave a heartfelt speech about how she wants to bury the hatchet with Whatshername and be friends with her.

Whatshername: No.

Whatshername hung up. She was having a petition to remove the 8th Inkling from Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. No one wanted to sign it because only weirdos like me and her have strange opinions like "the octopus shirt wearing Inkling can't have the Skate Helmet."

Karli's mom took her to her house in the X Universe.

Karli's mom: Your father is in there.

Karli: Do I REALLY have to do this?

Karli's mom: Yes.

Karli: Is it Norman Picklebutt? 'Cause Twin Anthony would REALLY like it if it was.

Karli's mom: It's not Norman Picklebutt

Karli slowly opened the front door. Inside the house, she saw someone.

Karli: *large gasp* My dad is a…PIKACHU?! Why didn't you tell me sooner?! I'm half Pokémon?! That's so awesome!

Karli's mom: That Pikachu wasn't supposed to be in here.

Karli's mom opened the door and let the Pikachu out.

Karli's mom: He must've came through this open window.

Karli's mom shut the window.

Karli: So, air is my dad?

Karli's mom: No. The truth is…

Karli: All the furniture is my dad?

Karli's mom: Please let me finish.

Karli: Sorry.

Karli's mom: The truth is, the reason I wanted you to come in here with no one inside after telling you your father was inside is because…you don't have a father.

Karli: ….WHOO!

Karli started victory dancing.

Karli (still victory dancing): But if I don't have a dad, then how did you have me?

Karli's mom: ….….….….….….Karli, my dear, sweet Karli…

Karli (still victory dancing): Yes?

Karli's mom: ….….….….….


	20. Father's Day Chapter 2

Karli: You're adopted.

Karli: *stops dancing*

Karli was so shocked, she didn't even know how to respond. She just opened her mouth wide and said nothing.

Karli's mom: There's more to it than that.

 **The Loud House**

Emolga took a translation pill and went inside, up to Luan's room. When Luan saw Emolga, she screamed in fear.

Emolga (thinking): Let's see, what should I say? Should I say "Don't be scared, I just wanna talk to you?" Is that considered rude because I'm telling her what to do?

Luna: What's wrong, Luan? It's like you just saw a ghost.

Luan: I saw something worse, an Electric/Flying! *laughs* Get it?

Emolga: Luna, could you…will you please…leave the room so me and Luna, I mean Luan, can talk together without you….being here?

Luna: No problem, dude.

Emolga: I'm a girl.

Luna: I know.

Luna left the room.

Emolga: …So, uhh…umm…I'm sorry about what I…

Luan, who was freaking angry, used her Electric superpowers on Emolga.

Luan: I wouldn't have done that just now if you hadn't given me these powers!

Emolga: I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! But that's why I'm here.

Emolga pulled out a needle from behind her back.

Emolga: To get rid of them for ya'.

Luan: What's that?

Emolga: I used one to take out Celebi's time travel. I bet it could work on your powers too. Just please forgive me!

Luan: That needle can take away my powers?

Emolga nodded yes.

Luan: Well then what are you waiting for? Do it!

Emolga tried to give Luan the shot, but she couldn't stop shaking.

Emolga: I can't do it! I'm way too squeamish!

Emolga gave the needle to Luan.

Emolga: Ask someone else. I've gotta go talk to my mom and dad anyway.

Emolga flew through the door. I don't mean it was open, I mean she broke an Emolga-shaped hole in it.

Luan: Let's see. What should I tell them I need this for? I obviously can't say it's for removing my superpowers because they don't know…WAIT! If I use this, it'll take away ALL of my superpowers, including walking down the stairs!

Luan now had to THINK about it.


	21. Father's Day Chapter 3

Lincoln and Clyde were playing Super Smash Bros. for Wii U in the living room. Lincoln was playing as Lucas and Clyde was playing as Ness.

Lincoln: You know, now that we've played Ultimate against the guy who created Smash Bros., playing Smash for Wii U by ourselves isn't quite the same.

Clyde: Yeah.

Lynn Jr. came in from the kitchen drinking something. She saw what was on the TV then spit out her drink.

Lynn: No, no, no! It can't be!...Lincoln, is it true that all the characters in this video game are real people?

Lincoln: Yes. I told you that before, but you chose not to listen.

Lincoln realized something he thought he never would.

Lincoln: Oh, so that's how Anthony feels when we don't believe him that cartoon characters are real. Except, unlike him, I'm actually right.

Lynn ran to her room. She grabbed her phone and started searching something on the internet.

Lynn: It can't be. It can't be!

Lucy came out of her coffin.

Lucy: What are you getting so emotional about?

Lynn: *screaming because jump scare* Lucy,….you're….umm…

Lucy: Tell me what you were freaking out about.

Lynn: I saw Lincoln and Clyde playing their video game, and a guy I went on a date with yesterday was in it.

Lucy: What's a date?

Lillie appeared.

Lillie: Date, D-A-T-E, social activity undertaken by two people to assess their suitability for a relationship. It is also a fruit that makes you poop.

Lillie left.

Lynn: …..That's Crazy Lillie for ya'. Anyway, I just looked up that guy online and *gasp*

Lynn read Ness's page on the Earthbound Wiki.

Lynn: He IS a video game character! I went on a date with a video game character.

Lynn almost threw up.

Lynn: Guess there's only one thing to do now.

Lynn left the house and told the camera crew to come with her.

 **Elsewhere**

Emolga went somewhere outside to talk to her parents. Just a reminder, Emolga's parents are divorced; her mom is an Emolga and her dad is a Dunsparce.

Emolga: Thanks for coming to see me. Oh, and Happy Father's Day, Dad.

Emolga's mom: I've always preferred Mother's Day.

Emolga's dad: You're seriously gonna do this now?

Emolga explained to her parents that she gave Luan a Twinfection. She asked them how that was possible when she's a Pokémon and Pokémon can't be twins.

Emolga's mom: It's about time we told her.

Emolga's dad: We promised we'd never tell her.

Emolga's mom: She deserves to know. She NEEDS to know.

Emolga: Know what?

Emolga's mom: ….….Emolga, my dear, sweet Emolga…

Emolga: Yes?


	22. Father's Day Chapter 4

Emolga: You're adopted.

Emolga was both shocked and devastated, but then she realized something.

Emolga: But that still doesn't explain how I'm a twin.

Emolga's mom: There's more to it than that.

Emolga's mom started telling Emolga her backstory. When Emolga's mom was younger, before she met Emolga's dad, she saw a glass bottle slowly falling down from the sky. She felt the need to catch it. Inside the bottle was a tiny seed and a note.

Emolga's mom: The note said "I sensed that you were having trouble finding someone to love you. So you have been chosen to receive this seed. It can take the form of any living being you choose. Raise it as if it were your child, which it now is. Its twin has been given to another lonely individual in the X Universe in a different point in time. - Arceus."

Emolga's mom kept the bottle and the note all these years. She gave them to Emolga.

Emolga: So, I didn't hatch from an egg, I was a seed that Arceus gave you, do I have that right?

Emolga's parents nodded yes. Emolga didn't know how to respond to this.

Emolga: Do you know who got the other seed?

Emolga's dad: Afraid not.

Emolga: Can you help me find out? Now that I know I have a twin, I gotta know who…

Karli came walking by. She was still very shocked.

Karli: All I wanted to do today was have a little party, but instead, I find out that I was…


	23. Father's Day Chapter 5

Karli: …a seed that my mom turned into a person and the exact same thing is true about someone in this universe and they're apparently my twin!

Karli walked away. Emolga was mind blown.

Emolga: My twin is KARLI!

Emolga's mom: You know that girl?

Emolga: Yes! I gotta go tell her we're twins! This is astonishing! Karli! Karli, wait! I've got something mega important to tell you! Karli!

Emolga tried to get her sister's attention, but Karli had too much on her mind to notice. Karli went back to her house.

Twin Anthony: What's the big news you had us rush home for?

Sasha: Why couldn't you tell us on the phone?

Emolga came in. She was really tired after all the unsuccessful chasing she did.

Emolga: Karli…..Karli….Karli….can you take me to the Pokémon Center?

Karli: Sure.

Twin Anthony: But what about the thing you wanted to tell us?

Karli: That's exactly why I'm taking Emolga to the Pokémon Center, I want an excuse not to talk about it.


	24. YOU AND ME COULD WRITE A BAD ROMANCE!

Lynn was with Ness and the camera crew for The Loud House was recording it.

Lynn: Ness, I really enjoyed our dinner together last night, but…

Ness: Well, I'm glad to hear you had a good time, because I…

Ness was gonna say that he hated it, but then he decided to lie to be nice.

Ness: …had a great time.

Lynn: You're welcome. But I found out today that you're a video game character, so I have no choice but to do this.

Lynn was gonna hit Ness with her bat, but she changed her mind when she looked in his eyes.

Then she kissed him.

Lynn: Bleh! I kissed a video game character!

Lynn threw up.

Ness: Yeah, I've gotta go…be somewhere else.

Ness left.

Lynn: Please don't put that on the show.

 **Elsewhere (I say that a lot.)**

Karli was carrying Emolga.

Emolga: Thanks for doing this for me.

Karli: No problem.

Emolga (thinking): I really feel I should wait until after the Pokémon Center to tell her, but then again…

Emolga: …..I have to tell you something.

Karli: Go ahead. It can't possibly be more….life-changing then what my mom told me earlier.

Emolga: …Actually, I wouldn't be so sure about…holy meatloaf! Is that Ness?!

Emolga suddenly wasn't tired anymore and flew over to Ness.

Emolga: Hey, Ness. Remember me?

Ness: Umm…no.

Emolga: Then let me try to jog your memory. You were in your room and…

A giant black vortex that Giratina was inside showed up and sucked almost everyone in Kalos into it.

Diancie: I can't believe it happened again! This is awesome!

Whatshername: What? What's so awesome about this?

Marshadow: Pretty much everyone just got sucked into who knows where! The answer to that question is nothing!

Diancie: Nothing is who knows where?

Marshadow: …..I meant nothing is awesome about this.

Diancie: That's where you are wrong! Whatshername, this happened a few years ago before you were part of the group. Me and Celbs had Kalos all to ourselves for a while.

Emolga: Uhh…I was there too. And so was Espurr. And also…

Diancie: Shut up.

Whatshername: So, everyone who got sucked in is gonna come back?

Diancie: Assuming they're able to like they were last time.

Celebi: But what if they're not?

Diancie: Hhhmmm….NOT MY PROBLEM! Come on, it is Empty Kalos Time!

After varying amounts of time spent thinking about it, they all went off to go party. Except Emolga.

Emolga: I'm really worried about Karli. I liked it better before when I didn't know I was her sister. Now I'm a lot more concerned for her safety then I was before. Oh well. There's nothing I can do for her right now. I'm sure she'll be fine anyway. Until everyone makes it back, I'm gonna go enjoy Empty Kalos Time.


	25. Father's Day Chapter 7

**After everyone got back**

Emolga went to Karli's house and took a translation pill.

Emolga: You can do this. She's not gonna be mad, so there's no reason to be so nervous.

Emolga was super nervous despite the lack of reason to be. She went into Karli's house very nervously.

Emolga: Karli? Are you here? Can I talk to you?

Karli: Sure. What is it?

Emolga: Well…uhh…umm…..anything interesting happen to you recently?

Karli: Boy, I'll say! First, my mom tells me that I'm adopted. Then, she tells me I have no biological parents because…I was a seed that Arceus gave her. And then she tells me I have a twin! So yeah, for me, that was a pretty over the top…

Emolga very nervously showed Karli the bottle and note that her mom gave her.

Karli: *gasp* Wait. Wait right there.

Karli went to her room. She came back with the bottle and note that her mom gave her.

Karli: You didn't steal my bottle and passed it off as your own like I thought you may have but I was hoping you didn't. So YOU'RE my twin! That is so AWESOME! Let's go do things sisters do.

Karli picked Emolga up.

Emolga: Like what?

Karli: I don't know. I've never been a sister before. Well actually, I always have, I just never knew.

Karli and Emolga were about to go outside, but then…

Twin Anthony: Emolga gets to be Karli's sister and I don't?!

Sasha got Meowstic out of her Poké Ball.

Sasha: Twin Anthony's having issues again.

Meowstic: Are they about Karli again?

Karli: They're about me again.

Meowstic: Here we go again.

Twin Anthony: Stop saying "again."

Sasha: Just lay on the couch so we can get this over with.

Emolga: Get what over with?

Karli: Talking to her about her issues.

Twin Anthony laid on the couch.

Twin Anthony: Huh. Suddenly, I'm feeling a lot better.

Karli: Really?

Emolga: So we can go now?

Twin Anthony: I'm not the boss of you two. You could've went this whole time.

Karli: I agree with that. I can't believe I have a Pokémon for a sister! Who else can say that?!

Meowstic: Other Pokémon can.

Karli: ….Yeah, well, I'm not a Pokémon, so….

Karli and Emolga went outside. Finally! Karli looked to her right and saw a bunch of video game characters.

Karli: Look, sister of mine. It's every single character who's been confirmed playable in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate so far….Even the poopy ones.

Emolga: So everyone is here?

Karli: Everyone is here.

Twin Anthony came out.

Twin Anthony: Good, you're still here. I just realized something. We know Emolga didn't take YOUR bottle, but how do we know she didn't take someone else's?

Karli looked down at Emolga.

Karli: Well, how do we know?

Emolga: Uhh…..uhh…

Emolga had a **flashback** to when her mom gave her the bottle.

Emolga: Is my flashback good enough proof?

Karli: It certifies that the bottle is yours. And YOU CAN'T ARGUE WITH CERTIFICATION!

Emolga: Can we go now?

Karli: It's taking us way too long to go, so yes.

Twin Anthony looked at Sonic.

Twin Anthony: And what do you think YOU'RE doing here?!

Twin Anthony ran over to Sonic and was about to kick him in the face, but then Emolga interrupted her.

Emolga: WAIT! You just reminded me, I need to tell you something too. Please, please, please, please, please, PLEASE don't be mad at me for not telling you sooner, but….…Omega is in Vaniville Town waiting for you to fight her.

Twin Anthony ran to Vaniville Town.

Karli: Can me and my sister freaking go now or are there gonna be more interruptions? Do any of you have anything to say?

All of the Smash Bros. characters said nothing.

Karli: Good.

Karli looked at the front door. No one came out.

Karli: I thought for sure Sasha or Meowstic would come out and say something.

Karli and Emolga left after looking at the door one more time.

 **Later**

Karli and Emolga found Whatshername.

Karli: Whatshername, you're a sister, right?

Whatshername: That's none of your business. Why do you care anyway?

Karli: Because I wanna know what sisters do with each other.

Whatshername: …."What sisters do with each other?" Did you really just…? How stupid are you? There aren't certain things that sisters do with each other. They can do whatever they want. And again I ask, why do you care anyway?

Emolga: SHE CARES FOR NO REASON!

Whatshername: ….Is Karli the twin you were telling me about?

Karli: *gasp*

Karli let go of Emolga.

Emolga: How did you figure that out?

Whatshername: I don't know honestly.

Emolga: I'm sorry I didn't tell you. But I didn't want us to stop being friends.

Whatshername: Why would we stop being friends?

Emolga: Huh?...Because you hate Karli and I don't.

Whatshername: So? You didn't hate Karli before and that didn't matter. Me and Diancie agreed that "You have to hate everyone your friends hate" thing was dumb a LONG time ago.

Emolga: Oh. Well I must say, that's a relief.

Whatshername: Just don't ever say anything positive about octopuses, THEN we're gonna have some problems.

Emolga: But you're always saying Karli is an octopus.

Whatshername: When I say that, I mean it figuratively.

Emolga: I see. …What are octopuses again?

Whatshername: They're….I don't wanna talk about it.

Emolga: Okay. Man, I'm glad we were able to get through this without any…

Karli screamed really loudly.

Karli: I was gonna say I'm mad at you because I wasn't the first one you told you're my sister, and for telling Whatshername before me, but after that scream and all that waiting for your and Whatshername's conversation to end, I'm over it now.

Emolga: ….That's good.

Karli: It's not like you unnecessarily waited to tell me.

Emolga: …I've known since Father's Day.

Karli: ….…I'm gonna scream again.

Karli screamed really loudly.

Karli: I'm good now. Let's go back to my house and play games.

Emolga: Doesn't that mean we left your house for no reason?

Karli: No.

Karli and Emolga left.


	26. 4th of July Chapter 1

**Lisa's First Whatever You Call It**

 **The 4th of July, 2005**

4-year-old Lisa Callie Special, not yet PhD was in her room. Then her older sister Lily came in.

Lily: Sa Sa! Sa Sa!

Lisa: Not now, Lily. I've almost completed my newest invention. If it works as I intend, it will allow anyone who uses it to explore alternate universes, that is, if my hypothesis that they exist is correct. I just need something to power it.

Lily took off her diaper and threw it at Lisa.

Lisa: Thank you. Good effort. However, unlike some people may believe, human feces is not a substance that can be used as a fuel source. What I need is a bottle of lemonade and six 9-Volt batteries.

Lisa started stirring 9-Volt batteries and lemonade together. 3-year-old Lola Special came in.

Lola: Lisa, can you invent something that will make Lana disappear?

Lola noticed what Lisa was doing.

Lola: Why are you mixing a bowl full of lemonade and batteries?

Lisa: I am making a contribution to humanity's understanding of the world, unlike you, who just participates in beauty pageants and watches game shows.

Lola: Wha…what? I don't…I don't watch game shows. Why would I ever…watch game shows?

Lisa: There's no shame in it, Lola. That interest is completely innocent. You don't have to hide it.

Lola: Just tell me what the lemonade is for.

Lisa: It's the power source for my new invention.

Lisa finished her invention, put it on her left wrist, and then used it to open a portal.

Lola: I'm telling Mommy and Daddy!

Lisa: Why'd you say that as if I did something I should be in trouble for?

Lola: Mommy! Daddy! Lisa's doing something dangerous just to see what happens again!

Lisa: It's not just to see what happens.

Lola left and shut the door.

Lisa: She doesn't see the benefits of scientific research.

Lisa looked on at the portal.

Lisa: This SHOULD take me to an alternate universe. Although, since I haven't perfected my invention yet, I don't believe it will take me to that universe's Washington.

That's right. The Specials are from Washington, not Michigan.

Lisa: Lily, if I don't come back, then….actually, I don't think there's anything you could do for me. At least I now realize I should say "Good bye" to everyone just in case I…

The rest of the Special family so far (the parents, Lola, 2-year-old Lana, and 1-year-old Lucy) came in.

Lola: See, look!

Rita: Lisa, what is that?

Lisa: It's a portal that will likely take me to a different universe.

Lynn: But why?

Lisa: Because alternate universes are a concept we don't yet have any scientific proof of.

Lola: But what if it DOESN'T take you to a different universe?

Lynn: She's right. Are you sure this is safe?

Lisa: There is an approximately 1.564% chance of me imploding the second I step through this portal.

Lola: Then Mommy and Daddy aren't gonna let ya'. Right?

The Parents: ….

Rita: Hold Lucy.

Rita made Lisa hold Lucy. I hate how all their names sound so similar.

The Parents: *discussing it*

Lynn: Lisa can go.

Lola: Seriously?!

Rita took Lucy back.

Lola: Why do you always let Lisa do her crazy science stuff, but you never let me do anything I wanna do?

Lynn: Because.

Lisa: Good bye, parents and sisters.

Rita: Wait. How sure are you that you'll…?

Lisa went through the portal.

Lola: 10 bucks says she doesn't come back.


	27. 4th of July Chapter 2

Lisa was now in Unova in a different universe. It was nighttime and there was Christmas decorations everywhere.

Lisa: This is peculiar. Why would the city be fashioned with Christmas decorations in July? Unless…

Lisa went over to a building and looked at the newspaper on the front porch. It said it was July 4th and "Christmas Day" was written next to the date.

Lisa: Very interesting. It would appear that I am in a universe where Christmas is celebrated on the 4th of July. That means alternate universes do in fact exist. I should go home and finish working on my device.

Lisa was about to leave, but then this universe's version of Korrina (when she was 14 years old) came out of the building.

Korrina: What do you think you're doin', stealin' my newspaper?!

Lisa: Stealing your…? Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take this. I just got over excited.

Korrina: Over excited about what? How you thought you got away with stealing someone's newspaper?!

Korrina yanked the newspaper out of Lisa's hand.

Lisa: Miss, I had no intention of taking your paper. I only looked at it to see today's date and then I forgot to put it down.

Korrina: You didn't know today was Christmas and you forgot to put something down? You must be really, really stupid.

Lisa: In all fairness, today isn't Christmas for me. Where I'm from, Christmas is celebrated on the fourth Thursday of November.

Korrina: Whatever you say, four eyes.

Korrina went back inside and shut the door.

Lisa: Yeah, I've never heard that disrespectful nickname before. I still don't understand it. How do my glasses make it look like I have four eyes? If I did, they would be above my other eyes, not in front of them. I don't wear my glasses on my forehead. Even if I did, they still don't look like…Wait a second, what am I doing? I'm in an alternate universe! I shouldn't be ranting about an overused insult with no one around to hear said rant. I should be exploring and seeing if I can find any other differences between this universe and mine.

Korrina came back out.

Korrina: Good. You're still here.

Lisa: Have you decided to apologize to me for being so…?

Korrina grabbed Lisa's legs, turned her upsidedown and started shaking her up and down.

Korrina: I guess you don't got any Pokémon on ya'.

Korrina dropped Lisa.

Lisa: Why is it of any concern to you if I have any Pokémon?

Korrina: If you did, I was gonna take 'em.

Lisa: I hope you realize how hypocritical of you that is.

Korrina: Team Plasma steals Pokémon to prevent trainers from forcing them into battles.

Lisa: Is that true?

Korrina: …..Uhh….eh.

Lisa: Either way, haven't you ever considered the possibility that the Pokémon want to be with their trainers and like being involved in battles?

Korrina: I don't care. Now get lost!

Lisa: ….You look so familiar. What's your name?

Korrina: If I tell it to you, will you go away?

Lisa: I promise.

Korrina: My name's Korrina.

Lisa: Korrina?

 **FLASHBACK**

Gurkinn: So, you and your wife want to be Gym Leaders?

Rita: Yes. Do you have any tips for us?

Gurkinn: I don't think I do, but I'm gonna try.

Lynn noticed Korrina rollerskating outside.

Lynn: Is that your granddaughter out there?

Gurkinn: Yes.

Lynn: We heard about what happened to her parents.

Rita: Our condolences.

Gurkinn: Thank you. But she actually doesn't know, so don't mention it to her.

Lisa: She doesn't know?

Gurkinn: I'm as surprised as you. After they died, she just suddenly forgot about them. She also lost interest in reading and started rollerskating instead. I told all the news outlets to leave that detail out so that I could tell her when I'm ready.

Lisa: That is so strange. Would it be alright if I talk to her about it?

Gurkinn: As long as you don't bring up her parents, knock yourself out.

Lisa: Thank you.

Lisa went outside.

Lisa: Hello, Korrina. Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?

Korrina: You wanna do ask them while rollerskating?

Lisa: No thank you. I've never rollerskated before. I'm more into…reading books.

Korrina: Well, that's fine, if it makes you happy. But I think reading books sounds really boring.

Lisa: "Reading books **sounds** really boring." Fascinating choice of words there.

Lisa started writing stuff on a clipboard.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

Korrina: Why are you just standing there, looking into space?

Lisa: Asking this may be a mistake, but were your parents murdered in an alley while they were walking out of a movie theater with you?

Korrina: That has nothing to do with my question, but yeah. I don't get why you care though.

Lisa: It's for science. Now, after your parents' deaths, did you…?

Korrina: That's none of your business, escaped mental patient!

Korrina had her Lucario use an attack on Lisa, sending her flying off into the distance. Luckily, she landed in a library completely unharmed. She started researching on the internet to learn the rest of this universe's Korrina's backstory.

When Korrina's parents died, instead of turning into a rollerskater, she got super duper angry and decided to be evil. Ergo, Team Plasma.

Lisa: This is so intriguing. Simply having a different reaction to the same event resulted in Korrina living a completely different life. What makes this really enthralling is that there are also universes with differences that don't have logical explanations because any and all possible universes are real, if my hypothesis is correct. I really should get home now and finish working on…

Suddenly, Team Plasma came into the library.

Korrina: You again? Why do I keep running into you?

Lisa: Korrina, have you ever considered putting an end to your evil ways and quitting Team…?

Korrina took Lisa's device.

Lisa: Huh?

Korrina: If I can't get any Pokémon from you, the least you can do is let me steal your watch. Even if a watch is absolutely nothing like and not nearly as good as a Pokémon.

Lisa: You can't have that. It's very important to me.

Korrina: Then come get it.

Korrina did that thing where you lift something up high so the person who's shorter than you can't reach it.

Korrina: Aren't you gonna try to jump for it?

Lisa started explaining how it was scientifically impossible for her to reach it. Then Korrina pushed a button on the device and she disappeared.

Lisa: *gasp* Good thing I prepared for emergencies like this.

Lisa pulled a device that looked like a bobby pin out of her hair and used it to return to her universe. She checked a device around her neck to make sure she was in the right universe. She was.

Korrina: Where are we?

Lisa: We are in my house. You have no need for any other information regarding where we currently reside.

Korrina: My Lucario says otherwise! And start talking like a normal person!

Lisa: …..Very well.

Korrina: …Do you mean the talking thing or…?

Lisa: I was referring to how you want to know more about our location. I will talk however I want.

Korrina: …You are strange. What's your name?

Lisa: I apologize in advanced for the inappropriate language, but my name is Lisa Special.

Korrina made a face that indicated she didn't understand how that was inappropriate language. Lisa made a face that indicated she could tell Korrina didn't understand how that was inappropriate language.


	28. 4th of July Chapter 3

**Downstairs (which isn't a joke because Luan isn't born yet)**

Rita: So, how much longer should we wait until we start worrying?

Lisa came downstairs, concerned about something.

Lynn: Good, you're back. How'd it go?

Lisa: Very badly. Do you remember that Gym Leader's granddaughter, Korrina?

Lynn and Rita: Yes.

Lisa: Well, in the universe I went to, there was an evil Korrina and now she's upstairs and wants to meet the Korrina of this universe.

Lola: So, what's the problem?

Lisa: When I described our Korrina to her, she said she sounds, and I quote, "like a lame, pathetic wuss." She wants to see that our Korrina is exactly like her, or else she'll get all her evil buddies and attack our universe.

Lola: Can't you just use one of your dumb machines? Don't you have one that can fix this like it's nothing?

Lisa: You'd think I would.

Lily came downstairs carrying Korrina's Team Plasma hat.

Lily: Krinna go.

Almost Everyone: What?

Lisa: She said she sent that evil Korrina back to her universe and now she has no way to return. That was the first course of action I considered, but I was too frightened to fight someone much bigger and older.

Lynn: And yet Lily could do it just fine?

Lisa: It would appear so. Do you realize what this means? Korrina's evil plan completely failed before it even started, and a 5-year-old who supposedly has the mental capacity of a 1-year-old took her hat. I find it likely that she currently sees this as her worst Christmas ever.

Lola: Christmas?

Lisa: Yes, that's another difference between our universe and hers.

Lola: Hhhhm…..Mommy, Daddy, can we start having Christmas in both November and Ju…

Lynn and Rita: No.

Lola: Dang it. At least it was worth a try.

Lisa: I am going to take this piece of headwear and start a collection of items I accumulate from universes I visit.

Lola: …That's actually kind of a cool idea.

Yeah, you say that now. Just wait 12-14 years.

Lisa: Does anyone have any suggestions for universes for us to go to after I resolve the errors in my invention?

Rita: We can make our own universes?

Lisa: No. Infinite universes exist, so any universe that anyone could possibly think of is one that we can go to, no matter how challenging to notice the differences may be.

Lola: So, like say, a universe filled with princesses and tea parties and pink stuff?

Lisa then did this.

Lisa: Uhh…NOPE!

Lola: What? Why not?

A Wynaut stood outside the house.

Lisa: Because I found the first alternate universe I went to unsatisfactory. I want the second one to please me more.

Lola: What's wrong with the one I said?

Lisa: It was essentially just your interests in an observable form. If I wanted to see that, I would simply use my brain reading device.

Lola: How come none of your inventions have names?!

Lisa: Coming up with names is a waste of my time and intellect.

Lisa and Lola continued to argue.

 **Merry Christmas!**


	29. Another New Year's Eve

**I Can't Wait For 2019!**

Diancie, Celebi, Emolga, Whatshername, Marshadow, and Poipole were watching TV in their house in Vaniville Town. It was a news report by Malva about the annual Lumiose City New Year's Eve celebration.

Malva: We're only a few hours away from the start of Lumiose City's New Year's Eve featuring a live performance by the Squid Sisters. This is the first time in 3 years it can be held at Prism Tower instead of Professor Sycamore's lab. We are here with the Gym Leader who made this all possible, Korrina.

Korrina: Hello.

Malva: Korrina, how does it feel to be the one responsible for the festivities being back where they belong?

Korrina: I would've said it was nice to have no one be mad at me this year, but now everyone who liked it being at Sycamore's are mad at me.

Malva: And is it true that you still haven't told...?

Diancie shut off the TV.

Diancie: New Year's Eve is so stupid.

Celebi: Why's that?

Diancie: Because who cares that it's a new year? It's just the passing of a day. They should at least limit it to every 10 years and call it New Decade's Eve. I heard that's what they do in the Special universe and we should totally start doing it here too so that universe doesn't win.

Emolga: They just need to do something cooler than dropping a ball and having fireworks at Prism Tower to celebrate. Instead, they should have two Super Smash Bros. characters fight, one representing the new year and one representing the current year. The new year only gets to start if the character representing it wins. Otherwise, the current year goes on for another 6 weeks.

Diancie: That's a terrible idea, Emolga.

Marshadow: You're just mad because you couldn't think of a New Year's resolution.

Diancie: I did too think of one.

Marshadow: Oh yeah? What is it?

Whatshername: You're never gonna believe me, but she told me and Celebi that her New Year's resolution is to get a job.

Marshadow and Poipole gasped.

Diancie: Yeah, I still can't believe it either. But since I own the house now, I'm gonna need one. There's no human living here whose credit card I can steal anymore. So, what are your guy's resolutions?

Celebi: You're not gonna like this, but mine is to get you and Marshy to be friends.

Emolga: Mine is to spend more time with Karli.

Whatshername: I want to stop letting things I don't like bother me so much. Hopefully, that'll make my life less painful.

Marshadow: This is kinda the same as Celebi's, but my resolution is to try to make Diancie be nicer to everyone.

Poipole: My resolution is simple. I just wanna find out what this "Ultra Space" thing I keep hearing about is.

Whatshername's cell phone that looks like a squid rang.

 **One Phone Call Later**

Whatshername: Guys! Guys! I've got awesome news! Officer Jenny wants another cop to help her out with security at the New Year's Eve thing, and she asked ME TO because I have a Splat Roller! For one night, I get to be a cop before I've even graduated from the police academy!

Diancie: Does...

Poipole: Diancie, can I ask her something first?

Diancie: No way.

Diancie punched Poipole, causing him to crash into a wall.

Celebi: Can I ask her something first?

Diancie: Go right ahead.

Marshadow gave Diancie an angry look because of her hypocrisy.

Celebi: Why would she give you the job because of your roller?

Whatshername: I'm surprised you didn't know this already, but it's for more than just spreading ink. It can also be used as a weapon.

Whatshername pulled out her Splat Roller. This scared Celebi and made her hide behind Diancie.

Whatshername: So, yeah. If you need me, I'll be in Lumiose for the rest of the year.

Diancie: Hold the squid-shaped phone! Did Officer Jenny say you can bring any guests?

Whatshername: I didn't ask. I didn't think you would wanna come.

Diancie: Yeah, I wanna come.

Poipole: Can I ask my question now?

Diancie: I guess.

Poipole: Thanks. Is the police academy really where they teach you how to be a police officer?

Whatshername: Yeah. Obviously. Does being Shiny make you lose common sense?

Poipole: I would've assumed that's what it was. I just don't see why you would wanna be a police officer.

Whatshername: Well, I do.

Whatshername's phone rang again. This time, it was a text.

Whatshername: Absolutely not.

Diancie: Did the text say "Are Celbs and Marshadow's resolutions gonna happen?"

Whatshername: No. It was my acquaintance DJ asking me if I'm gonna come back to Inkopolis for New Year's Eve.

Whatshername responded to DJ.

Whatshername: I told her I'm not because I live in this universe now. If I wanna have some Turf Wars, I can on Anthony's Wii U.

Marshadow: Is she gonna be okay with that?

Whatshername: She won't judge. She left one Nintendo universe for another too. She used to live in the Mushroom Kingdom.

Poipole: But I thought DJ was an Inkling.

Whatshername: She is. But she was raised by Toads. Now that's enough completely forced exposition that will probably never matter in the future. I've got a New Year's Eve thing to get to!

Whatshername ran out of the house. Immediately after that, the home phone rang.

Diancie: Oh, what now?!

Diancie answered the phone.

Diancie: What?!

Korrina: Diancie, it's me, Korrina. I need you to do me a favor.

Diancie: What's in it for me?

Korrina: What do you want there to be in it for ya'?

Diancie: I don't know. What are you willing to offer me?

Korrina: Look, if you do this for me, I promise I'll do something for you later. We've only got so much time!

Diancie: Why? What's the rush?

Korrina: My grandfather might've seen me on the news just now and I still haven't told him I came back to life.

Diancie: Well that's your own fault for being so stupid.

Korrina: It wasn't stupid! I just wanted to enjoy my life for a little while before Grandfather went back to forcing me to...

Diancie: Alright! Enough! I'll help you out if you shut up! I don't need to hear you whine about your grandpa making you have a kid.

Korrina: Uhh...I was gonna say "get married."

Diancie: So...would you be willing to have a kid if you got to raise it on your own?

Korrina: ...I don't know. I never thought of that be...

Diancie: Whatever! I don't care! Just tell me what you want me to do.

Korrina: I want you to find my grandfather and find out if he saw me on TV. If he did, I want you to...

Diancie: Make him forget by beating him up, right?

Korrina: No. I want you to call me back and tell me so I can figure out what to do next.

Diancie: That sounds doable.

Korrina: Thanks for doing this for me. And sorry for bugging you. I would've asked my friends, but if Grandfather sees that they're alive, he might get suspicious.

Diancie: I don't care about your apology.

Diancie hung up.

Celebi: Who was it?

Diancie: That one rollerskating human, asking me to do something for her.

Emolga: Are you gonna?

Diancie: No.

The phone rang again.

Diancie: Are you freaking kidding me?!

Diancie answered it.

Diancie: It's New Year's Eve, not Don't Leave Diancie Alone Day!

Leni: I know.

Diancie: Why are you calling me?

Leni: I have a question. During the countdown, are we supposed to say "Happy New Year" after the 1, or is there a 0 first?

Diancie: Why would you ask **me** that? Do I even know you?

Diancie hung up again. Then she ripped the phone off of the wall and threw it out the window.

Diancie: That takes care of that.

 **The Next Morning**

Whatshername came home in a bad mood.

Diancie: How'd it go?

Whatshername: Awful! All I got to do was make sure the crowd didn't get too wild, I didn't even get to watch the Squid Sisters because I had to keep my eyes on the audience, and Korrina would not shut up about her grandpa. She was worried he saw her on TV, but he never showed up, so he obviously didn't.

Poipole: Since you hated your job last night, does this mean you don't wanna be a police officer anymore?

Whatshername: No. It doesn't mean that at all. Once I'm a cop for real, I'll bet I'll get to do more exciting stuff.

Diancie: Then what was the point of anything that happened last night?! Was it really just a bunch of random stuff that all lead to nothing?!

Whatshername: Apparently.

Emolga: Well, sometimes that happens. Not everything ends in an interesting way.


End file.
